Succumb
by Ykarzel
Summary: A new twist on Jou's father besides the abusive drunk. What if he was a pimp? And Jou grew up in a whore house? And Seto shows up and thinks Jou's for sale... oops. Yaoi, js (domjou) lemon posted elsewhere


(Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: This started over the summer with Shadowed Halo and I discussing something that could happen besides the overused plot of Jou's dad hits Jou, Jou runs to Seto, Seto adopts him.  We tried to think of something else that Jou's dad could be that fit.  Some other reason why Jou wouldn't allow his friends over, and this is what it developed into.  Eventually the idea itched at me so hard that I couldn't help but write it.  

Yami Ykarzel: And I added smut.

Hikari Ykarzel: *blushes* God did you ever.)

Succumb 

Honda tried not to watch as the prostitute that went by the name of Desarray walked up to him, her hips swaying and her breasts nearly popping out of her dress.  "Hey stud, what brings you around here tonight?"

Honda glanced down at her, she was a half a foot shorter then he and getting a full few of her cleavage, immediately wished he hadn't, and glued his eyes to the stairs.  "You know very well why I'm here," he answered, trying not to be intimidated when she placed a decorated hand on his stomach.

"Des," came a warning tone from the top of the stairs, inflicted with humor.  "What have I told you about coming on to my friends?"

She removed her hand and spun gracefully around to confront Jou.  "Your friend Jojo?  But he's much too old and handsome to be a friend of yours, little Jojo."  Desarray smiled innocently, lying though her teeth as she knew exactly who Honda was.

Jou jumped off the last step and moved to take Desarray's hands in his.  "Tell my father that I'll be home in a few hours, we're just going out for coffee with the gang."  He kissed her cheek and she practically glowed under the attention of a man who wasn't after her ass.  

"I'm sorry I played with your friend, Jojo, but he's so delicious."

Jou let out a laugh while Honda colored.  "He is the looker of the crew," Jou agreed, which only made Honda color more and Jou laugh harder.

"I don't know.  I've seen your pictures, Jojo, and I'd like to meet that cute little one with the big eyes."

Jou grinned.  "Yug? Heh, he doesn't even know I live here.  If I ever brought him here, Yami would probably skin me alive."

"Yami?"

"Boyfriend," Jou answered, figuring that was the easiest way to explain everything that Yami was to Yugi.

"Damn," Desarray swore, her lips pursing in a pout that was sexy enough to make an honest man pocket his ring.  "Why are the cute ones always gay?"

"I wish that were so," Jou said, rising a suggestive eyebrow at Honda who rolled his eyes, accustom to Jou's pretend advances.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave three minutes ago," Honda insisted, avoiding looking at the pair of them.

"All right, Goodnight Des."

"Stay safe Jojo."

Honda started to lead the way out the back door.  They never left through the front, not wanting to meet any of the customers on their way in.  "I swear Jou; every time I'm here I'm afraid that woman is going to seduce me."

"She likes you," Jou said with a grin.  "She thinks she's falling out of her prime, it boosts her spirits to know she can make you squirm."

Honda shook his head with a grin.  He liked Des too; she had been at the house since Jou had been born, and therefore had had a played a large part in raising him.  "Between you and her, I feel like a piece of meat," he muttered.

"A hunky piece of meat," Jou elaborated.  Honda rolled his eyes as they climbed into the car.

~!~!~!~ (Y.C.C. Hikari Ykarzel: And then we have a scene change!)

After a few hours of laughter and caffeine, Honda dropped Jou off at the back door of his home.  He walked in and hung his jacket, glancing around at the faces now that it was late enough for actual business to be going on.  Des was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was probably in one of the rooms with a customer.  Katrina was perched on a large man's lap on one of the couches, though she spared a moment to wave to Jou as he walked in.

Jou usually spent his evenings down here in the greeting or waiting room.  By his father's rules, no serious activity went on down here.  New costumers were usually detained here for an amount of time before they were satisfied, because it was surprising how much you could learn about them in the hour they were kept waiting, especially if you knew what you were looking for.  A dangerous customer was much easier to turn away here rather then in a room.  And Jou enjoyed being the one who threw the dangerous ones out.  It made him feel like a bouncer.  It made him feel like he was doing something useful.  And it was just fun to throw the fat men on their asses.

Picking a chair in the corner, he fell into it, placing the flower he had brought home for Des on the table.  It was true that he flirted with her, but it was harmless flirting.  It kept her spirits up, and made him feel like he was repaying her for everything she had done for him as a child.  She hadn't been the main mother figure in his life.  No, that had been Shizuka's mother.  He still saw Shizuka as a sister, even if they didn't share a drop of common blood, at least as far as they knew.  

He pulled his notebook out from under the chair, and began to doodle and jot things down in it, passing the time while he waited for Des.

~!~!~!~

Seto couldn't believe he was here.  If it hadn't been that he needed this deal horribly, he wouldn't have agreed to this.  He sat primly on the edge of a couch, trying not to think of what might be crawling all over it.  

He did have to admit, however, that this place did seem to be the cleanest in town, not that he'd often been in places like, this.

"I hate my job," he muttered to himself as he watched the whore climb off of his business partner's lap and lead him down a hallway.  He clenched his hands in his lap, glad that it wouldn't be long now.  He doubted the man had any kind of stamina, and Seto just hoped he didn't pass out when he was done with his, business, so they could get this deal signed and away.

A woman approaching her forties climbed onto the couch and kneeled beside him, causing her already frighteningly short skirt to ride further up her thighs.  "I'm Desarray, sexy, who are you?"

"Not interested," he answered though clenched teeth. 

Her face fell, and for a moment, he almost felt bad for being so blunt, until he reasoned that she was probably only upset about the loss of money.  She rose without another word, walking around and behind the couch.

"Des, lovely, what's wrong?" came a voice that made Seto pause.  

"Turned down by a sharp looking high roller."

Jou grinned and stood, picking up the flower and holding it out to her.  "Does this make it better?"

"Oh, Jojo, you always know how to make a girl's heart flutter."  Jou loved the way they played.  It was so refreshingly innocent in a place where little to none was ever seen.  "Why must you waste that talent on other men?"

He sat back down on the arm of the chair, allowing Des to sit in the seat.  "Not wasting it on anybody but you, lovely, and on you, it's never a waste."

Seto nearly fell off of the couch.  There was no mistaking it, that was Jou's voice.  The mutt.  Here.  By the way in which he talked to the whore, he wasn't here for a lay.  Other men?  Did this place supply male prostitutes too?  Could Jou be... His eyes widened at the thought.

He found a bit of ironic humor in it.  _'Years I've been wondering how to get into that boy's pants, and here all I have to do is throw some money at him, the one thing I have in abundance.'_  He didn't however, particularly like the fact that Jou was a prostitute, even the mutt deserved better then that.

"So who's the prick who turned you down, Des?"  

She pointed with her flower stem at the back of the couch.  "He came here with a business partner, Katrina's with him, but this one still sits."

"I'll go talk to him."  He squeezed Des' hand before rising, knowing that she was more upset about this then she let on.  Des was turning forty soon, and she worried that she wouldn't be as productive, worried mostly that she wouldn't make enough to earn her keep.  She should have realized that as long as she was trying, Jou's father, who owned this place, would have let her stay, because Jou loved her to death.  He flipped over the back of the couch, landing next to a man that sat stiffly and turned to regard Jou with bright, clear, blue eyes, eyes that Jou knew well.

"_Kaiba?_"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name around here," Seto said sourly.  He would crush any rumors that spread, but that didn't mean he wanted them to start.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Seto let out a sigh.  "Sealing a deal that I need by the only way that ever seems to work with this man.  Treating him to a whore."

Jou relaxed.  After all, they were on his territory now, Seto wouldn't be able to attack him here.  At all.  He'd find himself kicked out long before Katrina finished.  "So you're not here for anything yourself?"

Seto tried not to sneer.  "I wouldn't let any of these women touch me, let alone pay them for it."

Jou rolled his eyes.  "That's a cryin' shame, Kaiba, you could use a lay."

Seto raised one delicate eyebrow, pausing a moment to look over Jou's body which was wrapped in tight jeans and a black shirt that hugged the skin, showing every detail.  "Are you offering?"  If Jou was willing, Seto highly doubted he would be able to object, even if it was wrong on several levels.

Jou blinked for a moment, then realized what Seto was inferring.  He grinned suddenly, deciding to play along for a moment.  "What would you give me?"

"What do you ask?"  Seto managed to keep a serious face, though Jou was still grinning.

"Usually flowers and at least three dates, and chocolate and presents are always nice."  Seto stared at him, totally confused, and Jou decided to explain.  "I don't work here, Kaiba, I live here."

"You, live here?" he asked, still not understanding.

"Yeah, but don't go around telling people, or I'll tell them you were here."

"Why do you live here?" Seto demanded, still not understanding what Jou was trying to say.

"My mother worked here.  She got pregnant.  Died giving birth to me, the guy she worked for, the one who owns this place, told her he'd take care of me if something happened, because there was a possibility I was his.  Dad may be a pimp, but he's true to his word."

"You have a younger sister though!" Seto objected, unwilling to accept this new information so easily.

Jou nodded.  "A few years later another one of the girls got pregnant.  Dad agreed to allow her to keep the child here if she gave a hand raising me.  Shizuka was born, and she was my sister in everything but blood.  For the most part, I saw her mother as mine.  But she landed herself a real job, and a place.  Nobody was going to hold her back, she was young and had a chance to give Shizuka a better life.  She left, but she couldn't afford to take me with her."

"You grew up in a whore house?"  Despite being a genius, he didn't seem to be able to wrap his mind around that fact.  

A hand was placed on Jou's shoulder.  "Jojo?"

He tilted his head and nuzzled the hand before turning to look at Des.  "Don't worry Des, I know him.  He's a prick, and he's queer, so you are still the loveliest."

She smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  "I'm going to go sleep.  Have your father wake me should anybody require me."

"Sleep well, Des."

Des spared a moment to eye up Seto.  "I will Jojo, and you, sleep, well also."  Jou didn't miss the pause at the word sleep, and he doubted that Seto did either.  Grinning, he waved her goodnight before turning back to Seto.

"So what would you pay for me?" he asked bluntly. 

Seto stared at him, his face stone and his eyes unreadable.  "Does it matter?" he asked after a moment.

Jou shrugged.  "Might not to you, but I'd like to know."

Seto took his time in answering again.  "I would have agreed to whatever you asked," he said causally.

"Would have?" Jou questioned.  "You wouldn't now?"

"You said that you don't work here."

"I don't," Jou confirmed, "but didn't I say I'd take three dates and flowers?  Well, the flowers aren't really necessary, I'd get over that."

Seto didn't respond.  Was Jou really asking if Seto would date him?  "Would you agree to that?" Jou prompted.

"Yes," Seto said slowly.

Jou's 'I just kicked some major ass' smirk spread across his face.  "Are you actually interested or do you just need a lay that bad?"  He didn't particularly care either way, he liked both outcomes.

"Both," Seto answered truthfully.  He'd never really considered what a real relationship with Jou would bring, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth trying.

"Want to go now?"

Jou's complete bluntness in all of it was slightly unsettling, though Seto didn't allow it to show.  As for _now…_  He really should stick around and wait to get this deal signed tonight.  However, he could always fax it over tomorrow morning when the man was well fucked and easy to convince.  "Yes," he answered.

Jou jumped up off the couch and motioned for Seto to follow.  "Dad couldn't really care less who I do, but there's to be no fooling around with other boys where customers can see.  Turns off the straight guys."

Jou took the stairs two at a time, Seto following at a much calmer pace.  When he reached the top of the stairs, Jou was two doors down knocking softly.  The door opened almost instantly, and Desarray was surprised to see Jou other then a caller.  He had a goofy grin across his face, which was explained when she saw the man from the couch walk up behind him.

"Jojo, you really should keep your own," she scolded, disappearing back into the room.  She reappeared a moment later, taking Jou's hand and inserting several tiny packages into it.  Seto realized right away what they were, which made him even a bit more unsettled, which was just a nice way to say Seto was nervous.

"I'll buy you roses later."  Des loved flowers.  And Jou loved to see Des smile.  

"Just go."  She shooed him back and shut the door, leaving Jou and Seto alone in the hallway.  Jou shoved the condoms in his back pocket and turned to Seto.  There was a predatory look in Jou's eyes.  It mad Seto wonder if Jou had been lusting after him in return.  

Jou reached out and grabbed Seto hand, and as he started to go further down the hall, he made sure that Seto kept up with his pace.  They reached the very end of the hall and went through the door at on the left.  Seto knew right away that they were in Jou's room, but he also knew right away that Jou's style was influenced by where he lived.  

The room was mostly dark red, accented in black.  Seto recognized that right away as his love for the red eyes black dragon.  Jou flipped the light switch and several lamps turned on around the room, but they were all covered in red scarves, making the room seem to glow.  The floors were hard wood, but hardly visible under the thick throw rugs.  And the bed, the bed was huge.  He supposed it was a necessity at a whore house to have large comfortable beds, but it was surprising that Jou got one.  The comforter was dark red, and looked plusher then the one Seto had on his own bed.

Jou shut the door with a snap.  He turned to Seto who just stood there, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing.  "Do you have a preference?"  Jou asked, his voice seeming different to Seto then what he was used to hearing at school. 

"What?" Seto asked.  Jou paused a moment to look at him.  His eyes where shifty, and his hands were fisted tightly on either side, as if to stop them from twisting together.  Seto was nervous, and that made a sinister smirk sneak across Jou's lips.

He moved forward, invading Seto's personal space, and watched as the brunette kept himself from backing up.  He'd always assumed that Seto was taller then him, probably because the way Seto held himself so high, but he really wasn't that much taller.  Jou looked directly into Seto's eyes, trapping him where he was. 

"Do you have a preference as to who fucks who?  Because I've woken up sticky in the middle of the night picturing the always in control Seto Kaiba beneath me screaming my name.  So if you're not going to stop me, I'd like to take that tight ass of yours."  He emphasized this statement by reaching around and grabbing Seto's ass, making the normally cool headed teen jump.

Seto's brows furrowed, and he glared down at Jou.  The blonde realized he'd probably pushed too far, he'd sent Seto in to defensive mode.  Which would make this a little more difficult, but not impossible.

"No, mutt, I don't think that's going to work."

Name calling.  Jou knew he had to move fast.  He moved closer, pressing his body against Seto's, but still keeping eye contact so Seto would know he was being honest.  "Oh, Seto, come on.  You always try so hard.  Don't you want to know what it feels like to just lay back and let somebody take care of you?"

Seto tried to move past Jou.  "Look, maybe this wasn't such a good idea-"

Jou caught him, pushing the brunette against the wall and holding him there with his body.  He brought his mouth to Seto's ear, and shifted his hips slightly, causing a friction between them.  "Nobody has to know," he whispered hotly.

"What?" Seto asked, though his voice broke over the word.

"It'll just be between us.  You can tell everybody that I'm your bitch if you want.  Only you and I will know it's the other way around.  I won't tell, and nobody would ever believe me."  It was true, nobody would ever believe Jou if he told them he'd gotten to take the one and only Seto Kaiba, which did bother him, but for the moment was working to his advantage.

"There's no way, Jounouchi, now please move away."

"So you'd rather do me?" Jou asked his lips caressing Seto's ear with each word.  "Have you ever done this before?"  It was a long shot, but he was running out of tactics.

"No," Seto admitted, in what was almost a whisper.

"Hmm," Jou said with a smile, the vibrations making Seto's shoulder twitch.  What were the chances that Seto Kaiba would be a virgin?  Lady Luck favored Jou tonight.  "Would you know what you were doing?"

At Seto's lack of response, not that Jou was really expecting one, he shifted again against the slightly taller man.  He reached out with his tongue to trace the edge of his ear.

"Submit to me, Seto" he breathed, feeling Seto's new arousal digging into his thigh.  He reached down with one hand and rubbed it.

The brunette moaned softly, his head falling to be supported by Jou's shoulder and his arms coming up to wrap around Jou's waist.  Jou turned his head and continued to worship Seto's ear with his tongue, while supporting most of his weight and continuing to rub Seto through his pants.

He knew there was no way he would be able to hold Seto up much longer.  He considered just laying him down on the floor, but then reconsidered and realized that if the went to the floor now, they probably would never make it to the bed.  So while keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the slightly taller teen and their bodies pressed against each other, Jou maneuvered them around and started to direct them towards the bed.

Y.C.C.: Hikari Ykarzel: Heh.  Gotta cut it off here to keep it clean.  Full version posted on Adultfanfiction.net under the same penname.


End file.
